


What She Wants

by paynesgrey



Series: The Sinner and the Serpent: Lilith and Eve Works [10]
Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: F/F, Flash Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: The world remembers Lilith, but Lilith only wants to remember Eve.





	What She Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "coolly" prompt for the Summer Mini Challenge 2017.

Lilith looked on from the shrinking Red Sea. In this space, she was alone here. The world of men and woman moved beyond her. 

Several hundreds of years had passed and still she was here. 

God had taken her bargain. As long as she was forgotten, even maligned as a demon for men and children to fear, she could be free of the curse that tore children out of her womb every day, living or dead - but mostly dead.

She still had her children, and she still consorted with wayward men and angels, sometimes demons that had broken through the dimensions of hell and purgatory. She took them in with a siren’s song, and they warmed her bed until she preferred the loneliness to their company. 

Sometimes she released them because she wanted someone else that she couldn’t have.

She waded in the water of the sea and swam to a shallow end, letting the beach wash over her body. She looked into the sweltering sun, letting the warm water comb through her long red hair. 

She wondered what Eve was doing, how many descendants she had, and if she could remember herself through her lifetimes. Someday she would follow through on her promise and return to find her. Lilith yearned for her, and had spent many nights thinking of the woman to pleasure herself and find ease.

Memories and fantasies were nothing like the real woman herself. Her scent had been gone too long from Lilith. Her beautiful smile and perfect golden hair - Lilith was sure Eve’s first body was long gone in dust and bone, but she liked to imagine her all the same, in each lifetime always beautiful and fair, always with long golden hair. 

Lilith liked to think all the Eves of the world would be longing for something but never getting her heart’s desire, always settling for a man who assumed the role to oppress her rather than be her equal - and the Eves would submit, but they would always feel hollow knowing they could be so much more. Lilith liked to think she was in all of them - influencing them in some way.

She sighed and closed her eyes, letting the water of the sea bath her and overtake her in each shifting wave. 

When a looming, intrusive presence bore down her like a dark shadow, she furrowed her brow and opened her eyes and met his. He smiled at her warmly, but she could sense that odiousness that she always despised about him in his expression.

“What do you want?” she asked, staring at him coolly. 

“That is my question,” he asked. “What do you really want, Lilith? Do you want out of this place?”

“I can go where I please,” Lilith said. “I always have.”

“Ah, but you can’t. That was our bargain.”

“Pfft,” she said. “Go away. I was thinking of something wonderful and you’re bothering me. Don’t you have to make a hurricane or a statue bleed?”

“Somehow the modern human woman are remembering you, despite our bargain. And even though they should remember you as this evil, wicked force, they think that you were unfairly treated through the ages. They think perhaps the world of men was too cruel to you,” he said.

“Oh, that’s interesting,” Lilith said. “I have only ever been in this Shadowland, on the edges of Hell and Purgatory per our bargain. How could have I influence them?”

“True, but it was not you that influenced human women,” he said. He sighed heavily. “She really loved you.”

Lilith knew whom he spoke of, and she was grinning inside. “You made her that way.”

“Indeed, but you taught her things that I never, things about the dark and otherworldly. In human women, you created the possibility of all the traits I am against.”

“And he we are, having this pointless talk. You say you created humans. Yes, you created _some_ humans, but there are others that also created them, and they all mixed through the ages. The world is different than you and your fellow gods meant it to be. And godliness is fluid. You cannot control others despite the information you push onto your followers, and do not argue with me. I have roamed this world through dimensions enough to know,” she said.

“So I come back to my original question,” he said. “What do you want, Lilith?”

She met him with changing eyes, from the darkest blue to the brightest gold. “As I have always wanted, to be free.”

He was already up and leaving his footprints in the sand when she answered. “Then you may roam, Lilith. I have no more power over you. I wonder if I ever did,” he said finally.

Lilith rose from the waters of the beach, and she suddenly felt more cleansed than ever before. She was renewed.

If she truly was free from her shadow other world, there was more than freedom on her mind. She had to find that one person - the only one who made her feel like a worthy being in this shifting world.

Out in the vast wildness, Eve existed. Maybe in another body and an unfamiliar place, but she lived, and Lilith was destined to find her.

And when Lilith left the Red Sea in her memories, she was born again - ready to be free in the modern world, and to be with Eve.


End file.
